Talk:IOMG/@comment-3511775-20110414223619
Hello! Well, after seeing iOMG over 20 times and the kiss scene more than 100 ... I decided to publish what they think will happen in iOMG 2! I am a writer of fanfiction, but in Spanish ... so it is difficult once the fence to read, but the important thing is that this would be the "first iCarly" if you can call FanFic ... Well without further delay here it is: "Freddie: Look, I know it is scary to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like is like coming back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if .... Sam: (kisses him) (State of shock) Freddie, I ... Sam: Sorry ... Freddie: Okay ... " Sam: "I could not stop thinking about it ... she hated the girl, the girl who never show your weaknesses before ... I hoisted and the worst possible way. It was a thought that invading and 2 hours ago when she ran after the event, ashamed of the place. From there he has not seen since " With Freddie: "It's impossible ... it is assumed that she hated him and never kiss again after that time. Thoughts ate it alive, the confusion in his mind was very serious " (Sale Carly to talk to him) Carly: Freddie ... Freddie: Oh! Carly What are you doing here? Carly: I saw it all Freddie: What? O well ... Sam ... Carly: Do you like, right? Freddie: I?! Like ... it was she who kissed me and ... and ... well she hates me! Carly: I did not see that you hate ... Freddie: It was only a kiss! Carly: A kiss!?, "Just that? Freddie ... you know how difficult it is for Sam to express your feelings? You know? Me either I can not believe ... I thought it was Brad!. But are you! ... And just say it was a kiss? ... Freddie! It is the most beautiful feelings for people, especially if it is Sam ... The girl who hated you guessed it ... Freddie: But he hates me! Carly: I hated it! Freddie ... I hated ... Freddie, I'll go talk to her ... (With Sam) (Brad appears and enters the room where Sam was alone) Brad: Sam? Sam: Ho ... Hi Brad ... Brad: Why are you crying? Sam: For what I do ... Brad: and you know you did? Sam: (Looks at him with depression) ... Kiss Freddie ... Brad: (It has no expression on his face) ... you know? I always thought that you and Freddie are a couple very nice, really does not surprise me that you like ... Sam: Yes ... another crazy fan Seddi ... Brad: No ... iCarly for me is just a fun fact ... what matters now is what you feel really out of the program. (Sam is thoughtful) Brad: I really like? Since when? Sam: I do not know ... I think from Grade 6 ... And then our first kiss! I think that's what I izo explode inside ... but ... when I saw Freddie and Carly dancing ... so happy together ... it breaks my heart ... Brad: How do you know that Freddie also hates you? Sam: It's a fact ... I'm always hitting or insulting to show my love ... but I think it has done to destroy what little friendship we had ... and all hope of ever love me ... just think about it! He thought he was in love with you ... never thought about it ... Brad: I say you should talk to him and not leave it unfinished ... now I must go, I arrange the final details of PeraPod ... Sam: Adios (Brad is removed) (Enter Freddie, who was present throughout the conversation. Sam sees it, makes a face of surprise and tries to escape, running down the side of Freddie, but stops. Sam looks shocked) Freddie: "You never thought that I am stronger than you right? Sam: Just let go Fredward Benson!, I'm not playing! Freddie: And I did not! I just want to know ... why ... you kissed me ... Sam: I am not responsible for my actions! Thing, just because ... because ... just saw you in front of me and Brad and I were talking about me or even like!, And then we were so close and I could not help ... I just wanted you to shut up ... Freddie: So ... Do not you love me? Sam: (In a confused face) ... I think Freddie What? What am I mentally ill?, I prefer a thousand times to be rotting in the grave with worms than to be by your side ...! Freddie (with the face of disappointment and anger on your face, but with a noticeable sadness) Then why you kiss me! You could just beaten me like you always do ... you know the great sermon that Carly gave me because of you?, I almost thought you had fallen in love with me! ... Sam: (Looks at him with surprise) just leave me alone ... (She runs) (20 seconds later) "Freddie was leaning against a soda machine and Sam comes running by surprise" Freddie: I knew it was all a lie ... Sam: (deep breath) ... and if I want to finish what we started ... "Freddie and slowly approaches her arms around her waist" Freddie: em ... well, then who we were going to take before you left running 3 hours ago? "They kiss passionately. They sit on a bench nearby and fall asleep next to each other burned all night " "The day when Freddie was alone awake, and all his classmates looked on the verge of bursting into laughter" Freddie: What's wrong? Partner 1: Look at your face Benson (A girl out of her pocket mirror and delivery selo) Freddie: (Looking at his face with difficulty) I'm ... an idiot ...? (Everyone starts laughing) Freddie: Sam! Sam: Hi ... I saw ups and weighed ... Freddie: Why? But I thought ... Sam: I loved you? Freddie: Well, well ... if Sam: clear "Idiot" Freddie: I'm not an idiot! Sam: Yeah, you're an idiot, you're my idiot ... FIN